


Furry-Head Crossing

by sbuggbot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Not to be taken seriously, not exactly modern AU but they do have a TV and Nintendo Switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbuggbot/pseuds/sbuggbot
Summary: At around 2:30 in the morning, Galleo wakes up half the household because he got bit by a tarantula in his Animal Crossing game.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Furry-Head Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> I said on Tumblr that I felt Orik would be a fan of Animal Crossing, and my friend pointed out Galleo would probably like it too and that they'd both play it at weird hours of the morning. Other shenanagins led to this idea and I decided to start writing it yesterday while waiting for my friends to join me on my ACNH game.

"AIIIIEGH!"

The high-pitched shriek rang throughout the house, loud enough to rattle the windows even. Plenty loud enough to startle Armilly awake. Without a second thought (or even a first one, really), she jumped out of bed, grabbed her broadsword, and ran out to the living room to go investigate.

Skidding to a halt at the end of the hallway, Armilly did not find any threatening menace like she thought she might. Instead, she found Galleo and Orik in the living room, illuminated by the room's main screen and the handheld game screen resting in Galleo's lap. Galleo was sighing and rubbing his eyes with one hand while Orik was struggling to contain laughter.

"What? What happened?" Armilly asked, still riled up from her abrupt awakening. 

"Stupid spiders…" Galleo mumbled, still recovering from being spooked. In retrospect, Armilly connected the shriek she heard earlier to his voice (although usually he didn't sound like  _ that _ ).

"Galleo got ambushed by a tarantula in-game," Orik said as he waved Armilly off. "It isn't a real emergency."

Armilly blinked, finally having the time and being awake enough to actually process what was going on. "Oh." They were playing that video game that came out last month, with the animals and the islands and stuff. Galleo had become invested in the series around the time the previous game came out, while Orik had been a fan since the very beginning with the first game (which was never actually released locally, only in his native region). She hadn't ever thought about the possibility that they'd be playing the game in the middle of the night, but now that it was presented to her it was obvious.

Thayne peeked around the corner to see what was going on, a random knife from his hoard in his hand. Armilly hadn't noticed him come over here and was, along with the others, convinced that Thayne might, in fact, have the ability to teleport. He was way more alert and on edge than a preteen ought to be, especially after being woken up in the middle of the night.

Orik was quick to reassure him that there was no real danger. "It's alright, Thayne, Galleo just got startled by something in his game."

Thayne loosened his hold on his knife. "That was Galleo?"

"Yes," Galleo sighed. He was well aware of how different it sounded compared to his normal speaking voice.

Thayne scanned the room one last time before retreating back to his room. Armilly saw Tarah sleepily peeking out the doorway; retreating when she saw her brother returning.

Seeing that there was no need to be waving her sword around (especially in the house), Armilly set it down in the corner.

"You certainly put on your armor quickly," Orik noted.

"Well…I hadn't taken it off in the first place…"

"You sleep with your armor on?"

"Well, yeah!" She said as if sleeping in full armor was a perfectly normal and sensible thing people normally did, and to  _ not _ do so was absurd.

Orik thought the opposite but didn't feel like making any comment on it was necessary or called for.

"She's done that for years," Galleo said, sounding rather tired. It wasn't worth debating over with her. "Hardly ever takes it off."

Armilly looked at the corner of the screen on Orik's game. The little clock said 2:37 AM. "Is that right?" she asked while pointing at it. 

"Yes, I haven't tampered with the clock in one of these games in a long time."

She sputtered. Armilly knew it was the middle of the night, but she hadn't realized it was  _ this _ absurd of an hour to be up. "Both of you should be asleep right now!"

"You're awake," Galleo helpfully pointed out.

"Because you screamed bloody murder at two in the morning! You probably woke up the dead."

Orik pointed over at the table. "Copernica's still asleep." Indeed she was; clearly, she had passed out over whatever book she was reading. Again.

Armilly resisted the urge to slap her forehead in case the twins wanted to sleep. "Am I the only adult who sleeps right in this house?!"

"Yes"

"Both of you need to go to bed. Now." She wandered over towards Copernica. "And you need to sleep on an actual bed," Armilly muttered as she tried to nudge her awake, but to no avail. Fine, she'd carry the smaller 'bot, then.

She stole one last glance at Galleo and Orik as she toted Copernica off. "I mean it, you both know staying up all night isn't good for either of you."

**Author's Note:**

> *cue Galleo and Orik just playing over local wireless from their own rooms*


End file.
